


Not So Quiet

by ThreeLittleDucks



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeLittleDucks/pseuds/ThreeLittleDucks





	Not So Quiet

“Keelah.” Admiral Shala’Raan groaned as she leaned against the display she had been standing over for half the ship’s day. The fighting over Rannoch had devolved into skirmishes, neither the quarians or geth willing to press the attack with no clear advantage. Though without the assistance of Commander Shepard and the Normandy’s crew it wouldn’t have been that simple.

“I need a drink.” The turian, Garrus Vakarian, looked up from where he had been reviewing the turian war effort.

“I can get you some water.” He offered.

Raan waved one hand, the other cradling her head. “I’d prefer something stronger than that at this point.”

“Ah,” Garrus tilted his head in a manner Raan recognized as sympathetic. “In that case there’s dextro alcohol and sterilized straws in the starboard lounge.”

“Thank you.” Raan paused, looking over at the unusual geth platform that had been working tirelessly since Shepard had disabled the geth fighter squadrons, searching for the Reaper base. As if sensing her gaze it turned its head toward her, the flaps on its head raised quizzically. Raan gave a small shudder, imperceptible outside of her suit, and walked briskly for the elevator.

 

_“Admiral. A moment.”_

Raan stopped just outside the elevator on deck three. “Yes, EDI.” Carefully not thinking about how she was talking to an UNSHACKLED AI.

_“There are people currently asleep in the starboard lounge.”_

Raan paused for a moment at that. Then resumed her walk across the deck. Whoever it was if they were tired enough to fall asleep in the lounge than they likely wouldn’t be disturbed by her quietly retrieving a bottle. Raan opened the door took two steps towards the bar, glancing at the couch where two bodies were stretched out on one of the couches, then froze as exactly whose bodies were on the couch registered.

Commander Shepard lay on his back, head supported by a pillow and the arm of the couch, his own arms crossed over his chest. Or they would be if Tali, the person a significant part of Raan’s mind couldn’t stop thinking of as Rael’s little girl, wasn’t in the way. Her head tucked beneath the commander’s. Her body rising and falling with the commander’s deep, even breaths.

The strangled sound that came out of Raan’s mouth was louder than she would have liked. It was also louder than the pair on the couch would have liked, as they immediately stirred. Shepard’s eyes opened and Tali raised her head from his chest and looked around until she spotted Raan. “Oh, no.”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Shepard said as Raan let out another incoherent squak. “It’s exactly what it looks like.” He grunted when Tali thumped his chest.

So much for keeping it quiet.


End file.
